


The One Where Foggy Sees a Bright Red Collar and Can't Resist

by Terra_ble



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Collars, Coming Untouched, D/s, Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M, sub!Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_ble/pseuds/Terra_ble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy has to swallow a gulp. When he walked by the pet shop on the way to the firm he could never have imagined the effect it would have on Matt. And, so what if he had gotten the collar because the red reminded him of the daredevil outfit? He can be funny. And so what if he had painstakingly lined the collar with silk so Matt wouldn't be in pain. And for that matter, so what if he had sewed a small 'F' on the back?</p><p>But nothing. Nothing. Could compare to how amazing Matt looks wearing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Foggy Sees a Bright Red Collar and Can't Resist

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a kink meme prompt: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/725.html?thread=944853#cmt944853
> 
> Matt wearing a collar. Go.

The first thing Matt thinks is 'This feels like...silk?'

The next thing he registers is the weight. Not the snug buckle fitted just under his adams apple framing his pale neck with two thick lines of red. The weight. 

His world on fire danced tantalizingly, framing Foggy standing above him with two fingers under the collar making sure it wasn't too tight, but Matt can't focus. He can't think. How could anyone focus on their other senses with this pressure? Grounding him. Making him feel loved. Needed. 

Foggy has to swallow a gulp. When he walked by the pet shop on the way to the firm he could never have imagined the effect it would have on Matt. And, so what if he had gotten the collar because the red reminded him of the daredevil outfit? He can be funny. And so what if he had painstakingly lined the collar with silk so Matt wouldn't be in pain. And for that matter, so what if he had sewed a small 'F' on the back?

But nothing. Nothing. Could compare to how amazing Matt looks wearing it.

From where Matt is sitting on the edge of the bed, Foggy can look down and see HIS mark on the back of Matt's neck as he droops slightly. His breathing is slow and steady. Foggy must have groaned out loud at the sight, because Matt looks up from below hooded lids. He looks so perfect. So perfectly _his_ _._

"F--Fogg--?" Matt breathes out.

"Yeah, buddy?" Foggy manages.

"I need--"

"Use your words, Matty." Foggy can't remove his hand where it hooks just under the back of Matt's collar but he can feel Matt shaking a little in the effort to form words.

"Can--- Can I---" He turns his head so his ear is just inches away from Foggy. Foggy sucks in a breath "Yeah. Yeah, of course".

Matt breathes out a thank you and slips down onto his knees. He presses his lips to the line where Foggy's hard cock is outlined in his jeans. "F---fuck" Foggy breathes as Matt begins to mouth at the line. He can't remember how long he's been hard. Maybe since he first imagined how Matt would look in the collar.

"I can't - I can't" Foggy says pushing Matt away slightly, ignoring Matt's sad look as he rips the zipper down and takes out his cock. "There. Suck m---- hnnnggg."

Before the words have even full left his mouth, Matt sucks him in deep. Foggy takes the collar in his fist, thumb tracing his mark there. "Mine." Foggy says firmly. Matt groans around his dick. Foggy clenches his fist, tightening the collar around Matt's throat. Matts gives a choked off groan still managing to swallow around Foggy's cock with each thrust.

Foggy's vision starts to spark at the edges. "I'm close, M--Matt" Foggy warns. A couple more thrusts and he tumbles over the edge into white. He knows he must be holding the collar too tight against Matt's throat but the pleasure is overriding his brain. After a couple seconds his grip loosens and he slips out of Matt's mouth as he sinks to the floor.

"I, uh," He lets go of the collar, but not before he sees the ugly red ring that has risen on Matt's skin under the collar. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Foggy starts panicking. But before his mind can run away Matt is licking his way into Foggy's mouth. Never one to resist one of Matt's kisses, he allows himself to be taken. Reaching down to give Matt a hand, he finds only wet sweatpants.

"When did this--?"

"Right about the time you tightened the collar" Matt grins, rasping slightly as Foggy feels his face heat.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you pass me the Mark Jacobson casefile, Matt?" Foggy yells from his comfortable office desk. The coffee may be crap in the office but they didn't skimp with the finest thrift shop chairs money could buy.

"Yeah, sure" Matt says grabbing the file on his desk and walking it over.

"Good Boy." Foggy says smiling.

 

"Only for you" Matt whispers as he leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first time writing anything remotely close to smut. Feel free to critique. I feed off of your comments/kudos.


End file.
